Ancient Fiend
Boss 12. You'll notice that the Ancient Fiend has two Hardened enemies to protect him while he chills on the Back Row; you may be tempted to try and take them out first. Do NOT fall for this trap. They'll take a while to kill, and meanwhile the Ancient Fiend can hit HARD. Shadowus will do 500-700 damage to everyone, most likely, and his Successive waves will do 700-1000 as well. Not only that, between Shuffle and Bind Hit, your party's formation will be pretty screwed up and inefficient. Bring in Seth, Kaim, and Tolten and make sure they all have Break Hit -- this is important. Next, bring in Sarah. Your fifth member can be whoever you like (best is Jansen,however) assuming they know Forcea. Get some equipment on them as well, so that they have Spirit magic access. The idea will be to first get Powera or Powerus cast on Kaim, Seth and Tolten, and have them use Break Hit on the Ancient Fiend -- hopefully he won't counter. Sarah and your fifth member will be in charge of healing, but when you get free turns get Minda up, and use Forcea on the Keystones to lower the defense of the Ancient Fiend. Ancient Fiend has very high Defense, but the fight is manageable with preparation. You'll probably end up depleting his HP before both Keystones are defeated if you focus on him from the start. If an immortal dies, try and heal your remaining characters long enough for the immortal to come back, but don't be afraid to toss an Angel's Plume if it will mean the difference of winning and losing. Consider reviving a Mortal only if it's Jansen -- Forcea on those Keystones is a big help. Also keep in mind that the -us bombs do approximately 600 damage on the Ancient Fiend; toss some. Stick in there, and the fight will be won... eventually. Notes: When the left Keystone goes down, the Ancient Fiend loses its physical attack counter. When the right Keystone goes down it loses its magical attack counter. Because of this, the left Keystone should be your focus... though you don't have the luxury of forgetting about the Ancient Fiend while you kill it. He is ALWAYS the main target. I also can not stress enough not to kill the right Keystone until after the big fiend is dead; If he is left without protection, he'll double up on his offense and start casting Fear and Shadowus in the same turn; yeah, that is both cheap and not-good. Take things carefully, and you should be able to win. This is one of the tougher bosses of the game. Information from German Dragon's FAQ/Walkthrough Alternate Strategy: You must have Kaim Argonar , Seth Balmore and Tolten in your front row, and 2 healers/buffers on back (if you maxed white and spirit magic on Sarah and Ming then great). Start with All-Barricadus, All-Shieldus, and All-Generata. Then cast Powerus on Kaim, Seth and Tolten. After you're all buffed out use Break Hit with Seth, Kaim and Tolten and attack Fiend with it, if you get couple of free turns by casters cast Forcea on left Keystone. Another strategy is to focus completely on one of the Keystones until it is dead, and then, whichever counter you have removed, attack the Ancient Fiend with it, whilst attacking the other Keystone to break down the GC. If you destroy it, the Ancient Fiend will break out it's most devastating skill, double cast, so as soon as you get the GC down to Level One, continue with the Fiend. It is recommended you destroy the magic counter Keystone, as the magic attacks of the fighting characters are better than the normal attacks of the magic characters. Keystones BOSS Ancient Fiends helpers, pretty nasty enemy. Type : Hardened Element : None HP : 6690 Each Abilities : *Slower ( Slows down one party member's actions on the turn gauge ) *Delay ( Increases activation time of skills/spells on one party member) *All-Fall ( Decreases all stats for all party members ) *Shuffle ( Mixes your current party formation ) *Splitter ( causes around 700 damage) (occasionally misses) Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:The Great Ancient Ruins